


The Two Biggest Dorks in the World

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barista McCoy, Coffee Shop, Idiots with Crushes, M/M, Modern AU, Student McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Jim and Bones meet in a coffee shop.  Day 19 of my Star Trek Advent 2019 Calendar: I'm a dorkDay 21 of the Star Trek Ships 2019 Advent Calendar! Want to join us on Discord?  Contact Sparcina on Tumblr for info on joining.  Must be 18+ and a Star Trek fan.  This is a closed server with membership on approval.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	The Two Biggest Dorks in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck and then finished this in five minutes just before posting. It's done but not done. I'm probably going to cheat and go back and fill it out a lot because this didn't go the way I wanted. OR I'll leave it and write the coffee shop AU I wanted to write for just my other series.
> 
> *Update 12/21/19* Because of the way I'm going to have to edit this, I'm going to leave it alone and post an entirely new story, eventually, for my 101 Ways to Fall series. The beginning will look the same, the rest is likely to change drastically.

“Good afternoon, Dr. McCoy!”

“Ha, ha, Gaila, real cute.”

Leonard walked through the back of Daily Java, the coffee shop that he worked at while attending medical school, and promptly flicked a laughing Gaila with a towel. He grinned as she shrieked and danced away, then turned to grab his apron and tie it around his waist.

“You will be some day,” she insisted. “You're the smart one.”

“You're the smart one, too,” he replied. “But yeah, it's coming along. Hell, next year I'll finally be able to start my residency, and you won't have my smiling face around here anymore.”

“You better be doing that residency local, so I can still make your coffee.”

“I'll do my best.”

McCoy wandered out front to wipe down tables and push in chairs. He had the afternoon shift, so it wasn't really busy, being in between the morning rush and the evening 'hip' crowd. People would be wandering in and out throughout the day, but there wouldn't be an actual rush for awhile. There was, however, one regular.

Jim. He came in every day and sat at his laptop, drinking coffee and pounding away at the keys. Leonard didn't know what he was working at, but it was clearly something intense. The Great American Novel, he often mused, or the latest Blockbuster. Sometimes he'd head outside and take a phone call, probably making some movie deal.

Yeah, Leonard was smitten, and living in a fantasy land where the blond headed, blue eyed man with the strong jaw was concerned.

“Hey, Bones!” Jim exclaimed when he saw him, something he'd been doing ever since he found out he was a medical student. “How's classes?”

“Um, pretty good, um, actually,” he stuttered, blushing and feeling like an idiot. “You, um, ready for a refill?”

“Yes I am,” he said, handing over his 'for here' mug and flashing a dazzling smile that just made Leonard's face burn hotter.

“God damn it,” he muttered angrily to himself once he was behind the counter and out of earshot. “Way to go, man, make yourself look a complete moron. He probably thinks you're an idiot. Not like you stand a chance anyhow.”

“Sure you do!”

With mounting horror, Leonard turned around to see Jim standing at the counter, his own cheeks a little pink.

“I came to let you know I'm switching to decaf. Been really hitting the high octane a little too hard, lately, what with working on my book and all. I'm, uh, I'm an astrophysics professor, on sabbatical, working on a 'science for the average Joe' type book, if you wanted to know, and all.”

And to Leonard's amazement, the crazily gorgeous man he had thought was way out of his league turned a deep shade of crimson.

“You wanna get dinner sometime?” he blurted.

“Yeah!” Jim blurted back, and looked startled at the volume of his own voice. “Um, here, let me give you my number.”

Jim took his phone, filled out his contact info, and then with a wave, left without his refill.

“What was that all about?” Gaila asked once she stuck her head around the corner.

“The two biggest dorks in the world,” Leonard grinned.

The End


End file.
